Act of mirroring
by RisngWalls
Summary: Between open and closed eyes.


Authors note: It has been a while. Here is my second fanfic. Oneshot.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and I made no profit of this story.

* * *

_Sunrise._

It felt, and possibly was, like when you open your eyes.

Keiko watched, as the sun was slowly opening its wings and beginning another long, yet so short flight across the sky. Groans of the waking day, as gentle morning breeze, caressed her face and ruffled her short blue hair. She would be leaving soon, just like the sun did.

Why do I open my eyes?

Tonight, she would leave Kyoto, and tonight was not so distant even though it was just morning. Tonight was not so distant, because for one month, she would be visiting her relatives in the countryside. _Just how time eats you_... Nevertheless, it was seemingly fine for her to leave, considering she was the one who was being left out and behind. Never once thinking that maybe she was the one who left, like she is leaving now. Perhaps she knew it, but it is in our human nature, to blame others, and place as much responsibility as we can as far away from ourselves.

Her gaze drifted down to her hands. She desperately wanted to go from that point to opposite direction. It was unfair. Such trick it was, that no one ever noticed it is equally hard to deal with yourself whether you blame others or not. When you come to the period, you can only ask yourself:

"What have I done? What am I doing? And... What am I going to do?" she remembered mocking Touka about his monologue. Ghost of a smile crossed her face. "Ah sempai... It seems you knew better." perhaps she should have stayed then. He could have helped her. She could have changed something.

Her gaze returned to the sky. Birth as birth, of any sort, was beautiful. Sky was blooming in red, orange and yellow. It was just like:

"Her hair..."

* * *

There was something between opening and closing your eyes. It is called a day.

* * *

_Sunset._

It felt, and possibly was, like when you close your eyes.

Keiko watched, as the wings of sun were slowly breaking down, burning away, and how another long, yet so short flight was coming to an end. Groans of the fading day, as gentile evening breeze, made her sigh and shiver a bit. She would be leaving soon, just like the sun did.

Why do I close my eyes?

Today, she stayed, and today was so distant even though it was just evening. Today was so distant, because it felt like all the time before, time she wasted, because even today, she had done nothing. _Just how you ate time..._Nevertheless,it seemed like it was not fine for her to stay, considering that it was all the same in the end, and so she accepted this leaving, now thinking about it as a good thing. Being indifferent is like not being at all. She knew it, because even if you stay blind to the things you have done, you suffer the consequences all the same, and so it goes on.

Her gaze drifted down to her hands. She was now heading the right direction, but had no destination. It was fair, though. Much easier it felt to walk, even though you know you might never reach the end of it, or even worse, you might be late. Because when you begin, you begin as:

"Nothing. But I'm trying. And... I will keep on trying." she remembered smiling at Inari who was so hopeful back then. Ghost of a smile crossed her face. "You all knew better. I was really left out." she had to leave. There was no one that could help her. It was up to her, and only to her to change something.

Her gaze returned to the sky. Death as death, of any sort was sad, but inevitable. Sky was bleeding in red, orange and yellow. It was just like:

"Her hair..."

* * *

"Keiko-chan!" she let her thoughts slip away as she turned to see her friends approaching. Voice belonged to Inari, who was waving at her. Chika and Akemi were following close. It was time for them to bid their farewells. Inari, being Inari, came first and hugged her.

"We are going to miss you Keiko! Please come back as soon as you can!" there were tears in her eyes, which Keiko brushed away. "I will. I promise." she said with assuring smile, or rather, a weak facade. Smaller girl nodded with a small whole-hearted smile and stepped aside.

"What to say, have a good time, I guess... And perhaps think about some things." Chika said, rubbing the back of her head. She was stuttering a bit, evidently not good with words in occasions like this. Keiko had caught her knowing look and heard unspoken words (between the lines). "I will. Thanks, Maru-chan." Chika was the only one who knew of her confusing feelings and conflicting thoughts. She nodded, and stepped aside, behind Inari. That left only Akemi, who was taking something out of her bag. Keiko could not hold back a smile.

_I am so stupid._

"Sanjou-san, I... I made these for you." Akemi spoke shyly, as she offered neatly packed lunchbox to her. "I wish you safe trip. Please take care." Instead of taking what was being given to her, Keiko stepped closer and enveloped her friend in tight, yet gentle embrace. "Thank you, Sumizome."Akemi was in shock (Inari and Chika as well), blushing heavily. She was late to return the embrace. Keiko pulled away, and took the lunchbox.

Goodbyes being said, Keiko entered the train and left.

Inari, Chika and Akemi stood on the empty station in silence for a while with their thoughts. Chika smiled suddenly, as if she realized something. Two of her friends gave her puzzled looks. "It's fine. She'll be fine. I think she might return smarter. There is always more than meets the eye. Let's go home." she smiled. Not sure if they understood what was she saying, Inari and Akemi smiled and nodded. "Yeah, let's go home." Inari said, as they left _Sumizome_ station.

It took her a while, but Akemi understood. And for the first time, she felt so full of hope and smiled sincerely, without stains of grief. Only thing left to do was to wait for Keiko to return. Without her friends knowing, every day since Keiko's leaving, she visited _Sanjo_ station. Indeed, there was more than meets the eye.

* * *

_END_

_Thank you for your time. Reviews are welcome, they help a lot. This was difficult for me to write, but I'm happy with the outcome. Hope you enjoyed it. I think there's no need for explanations. I would also want to announce my upcoming fanfic which will also be Akemi x Keiko, but it will include other pairings as well. Until next time._


End file.
